Loadless static RAM memories implemented in CMOS technology, consisting of two NMOS driver transistors and two PMOS pass transistors are well known. PMOS pass transistors supply load current as well However, the main drawback is difficulty to accurately control the nonselected word-line voltage to maintain the load current. If load current would be supplied by other source than PMOS's drain currents, it would make possible wide-voltage margin of the cell. This would enable simple standard CMOS process and design of peripheral circuits, as well as area saving Another type of static RAM cell is developed recently where NMOS pass transistors and PMOS drive transistors are used. PMOS drive transistors are connected between the storage nodes and a supply voltage.
Both aforementioned types of SRAM cells use only 4 transistors and enable area saving up to 46% compared to standard 6T SRAM cell However, they suffer from problems related to complex control circuitry yielding area penalty and narrow-voltage margin of cells.